Couples Therapy
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: You knew it was going to happen. Now let's see what happens when the Daybreakers get to go to Couples Therapy! Featuring PAUL!-Eve
1. James and Poppy

**Couples Therapy- Chapter One- Prologue/James and Poppy**

**The title says it all!**

**Thanks to Nessa for just being epic! :D**

* * *

"That is _it_!" Thierry roared.

The room full of arguing couples took a brief intermission to stare at their leader who had never raised his voice this much at them.

"I know tensions are high with the apocalypse coming around the corner and lots of preparations left to be made, but you have all _got to stop_ all this fighting!" Hannah came up behind Thierry and started to rub his arm, trying to calm him down.

"You are a _team_! You're _Soulmates_! You're supposed to stick _together_! And that's the _only_ way we can win! If you guys aren't ready to work back to back, the only work to be done will be to dispose of your carcasses!"

The Daybreakers flinched and looked down, ashamed of themselves.

"Now, I know you think I'm being harsh," Thierry said in a more calm tone. "But I have to do this. You are all going to couples therapy."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. Couples therapy. I'll set up the appointments now." Thierry disappeared into the hallway, Hannah close at his heels.

"I don't think you're being harsh. I think this is for the best." Hannah told him, almost running to catch up with his fast pace. "But are we going too?"

"It would only be fair." Thierry answered, sitting at his desk and reaching for the phone. He paused before his hand wrapped around it. "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Know any good therapists?"

"There's my old therapist, Paul!"

"Of course! I almost forgot about him!" Thierry rummaged through his draws for Paul's business card.

"You have his business card?" Hannah tilted her head.

Thierry only shrugged.

**

* * *

**

James and Poppy

"Now what brings you too here today?" Paul Winfield asked the couple as they took their seats on the opposite side of his desk.

Thierry had flown Paul out of Montana and had given him an officially unused office the boys had used for planning pranks as a therapy room.

"Thierry told us that every single couple had to come and visit you. Or else." James explained.

"Why?"

"Because everyone keeps fighting." Poppy frowned. "But me and James-"

"James and I," James interrupted.

Poppy stuck her tongue at him. "Fine. _James and I_ never really fight."

"'Never really fight'? Does this mean that you do _sometimes_ fight or you _never_ fight?"

Poppy and James exchanged a look.

James shifted uncomfortably in his leather seat. "Uh… Sometimes fight."

"But it's usually about really stupid stuff and never lasts for more than a week!" Poppy added hastily.

"More than a week?" Paul repeated with his eyes bulging.

Poppy shrugged. "The people here hold grudges, okay?"

Paul shook his head and returned to professional mode.

"Now what do you two usually fight about?"

"Stupid stuff."

"Like what?" Paul inquired patiently.

"I don't know… Music?"

"Movies." James added.

"What to watch on TV."

"But we barely watch TV anyway."

"Who's stupider. Ash and Quinn or Eric and David."

"Eric and David." Poppy murmured under her breath.

"No, Ash and Quinn." James retorted.

"Well at least Ash and Quinn can pull a prank!"

_~Flashback~_

_Poppy came out of her and James's room and began down the hallway toward the game room where Gillian had asked her to meet her over a text._

_Poppy thought this was a little strange, but shrugged it off._

_Halfway down the hall Poppy heard giggling. She stopped and looked over her shoulders. No one was behind her._

_She slowly put another foot forward and the giggle snorting started up again._

Ash and Quinn?_ Was her first thought, but they would admit their stupidity before they giggled_. But they actually are quite clever._ Poppy shrugged and looked at the floor in front of the game room._

_The carpet was covered in _whipped cream_? And _marbles_?_

_What the hell? Poppy stopped right before the soiled carpet. The laughing was even louder now._

_Poppy looked around the corner where the hallway parted into two different hallways._

_Crouched against the wall were Eric and David._

_"You stupid butts! Thierry is going to_ kill _you!" Poppy screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Daybreakers swarmed the hallways and the first one on the scene was none other than Thierry._

_"What did you two idiots _do_?"_

_"We just wanted to see someone fall!" David blushed._

_"Dudes! No one goes into the game room but you two losers anyway!" Ash laughed._

_"Be nice." Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes._

_"But its true!"_

_"Would you guys keep it dow- AH!"_

_Morgead, who had been playing Call of Duty, came out too see what all the fuss was about._

_He fell into Eric and David's mess, getting whipped cream all over his black PJ's and in his unkempt black hair._

_"YES!" Eric and David cheered._

_The rest of the Daybreakers backed away, knowing the aftermath was not going to be pretty._

_"You. Losers. Are. DEAD!" Morgead yelled, getting up only to slip on the carpet again._

_Eric and David only fell over laughing._

_Morgead managed to get onto some clean carpet and pounced on the two boys._

_~End of Flashback~_

"And that's the _problem_!" James slammed his fist on the arm of the chair.

"Don't you dare slam your fist at me James Rasmussen!"

James ignored her and stood and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his well toned back and a _huge_ rug burn.

"They pulled me across the floor with that quad a _month_ ago and I still haven't healed!"

"Well you were stupid enough to take one of the cookies the offered you!"

Paul's brow knitted in confusion. _How could a cookie lead to being dragged by a quad?_

"You don't want to know!" James said in his direction.

"At least Ash and Quinn have enough brains not to play with the Forth of July fireworks!"

_~Flashback~_

WAIT! No, we aren't even going to go there!

"And I mean look!" Poppy marched over to the door and swung it open.

David and Eric froze.

"See! They were trying to put a bucket of oatmeal above the door so when we opened it, it would fall on us! Ash does that in his sleep! Really!"

Okay, now we can show this flashback!

_~Flashback~_

_James woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. He lay still, trying to figure out what had woken him._

_He silently rolled out of the sheets and landed in a crouch next to the bed._

_What was that noise coming from the hall?_

_James silently crept toward the door and opened it swiftly._

"Ash_?"_

_Ash was one a ladder in front of James's door with a bucket in his hands. His head was sort of drooping, which James found kind of funny. Like weird funny._

_When James had opened the door a wooden board swung down, barely missing Ash._

_"What are you doing?" James hissed._

"_Hmuminah." Ash murmured and grabbed the board and put it back up and placed the bucket onto it._

"_Ash? Oh thank God! There you are!" Mary-Lynnette appeared around the corner where her and Ash's room was in her pajama's._

_Mary-Lynnette ran over to them._

"_Ash what are you doing?"_

"_I think he's trying to prank me… In his sleep." James concluded._

_Mary-Lynnette slapped her forehead. "C'mon Ash! C'mon down baby!" Mary-Lynnette cooed._

_Ash came down, drawn to the sound of his Soulmate's voice._

"_Mmm… Mary-Lynnette." Ash whispered, coming toward her like… well like a sleepwalker._

"_C'mon. Follow the sound of my voice." Mary-Lynnette backed up, leading him toward their room. "You little shit head." James heard her mutter under her breath._

"_No! This way Ash!" Mary-Lynnette cooed when Ash turned the wrong way. "There we go."_

_They disappeared and James shook his head._

_I wonder if I'm going insane, he thought and turned back to his own room and collided with the ladder._

_~End of Flashback~_

Eric and David blushed and took their stuff and ran away.

"Chickens!" Poppy yelled after them.

"Now let's sit down and reason this out." Paul said gesturing toward the seats Poppy and James had abandoned.

They took their seats again.

"Now I don't think you should be arguing about this. It is an opinion related matter. You both are entitled to your opinions and should not beat each other down because they are different."

Poppy and James both turned pink. The glanced at each other and reached for the others' hand.

"I guess they are all idiots." James squeezed Poppy's hand.

"I'm so glad you aren't like them, Jamie." Poppy smiled radiantly at him.

"Me too, Poppy. Me too."

"Now hug." Paul commanded.

They hugged.

"Better?"

"Much." They answered in unison.

"Fabulous! Now you are free to go."

"Wait! No lollipop?" Poppy frowned.

James laughed and tugged on her hand. "C'mon, I'll take you to the store and I'll get you as many lollipops as you want."

"Yay!"

"We need to finish Christmas shopping anyway." James's voice faded.

Paul sighed, content with his work .He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Ash and Mare's room number.

"What?" A very angry sounding female answered the phone.

"I'm ready for you."

"Mary-Lynnette! Who is that? What's he ready for?"

"It's the therapist you paranoid idiot! I'm _not_ cheating on you!"

The line suddenly went dead.

Oh great, Paul had a feeling this couple wasn't going to be as easy.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? :D

**Leave me a review because I love you and you know you want the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks again to the best beta EVER in the history of beta readers! You know who you are Nessa ;D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	2. Ash and MaryLynnette

**Couples Therapy- Chapter Two- Ash and Mary-Lynnette**

**Damn, I am motivated today! :D**

**Anyway, thanks to YayNessa! :DDD **

**Now, I want to let you know I'm doing these in the order the soulmate couples appear in the books! So next is Thea and Eric, then Gillian and David, then Rashel and Quinn, etc.**

**Sorry!**

**WARNING! Kind of Mature Themes!**

**Here you go! Chapter two!**

**

* * *

**

Ash and Mary-Lynnette

_Oh great, Paul had a feeling this couple wasn't going to be as easy._

Mary-Lynnette and Ash burst into Paul's office, both of them looking extremely pissed.

"Hello." Paul said soothingly. "Why don't you both take a seat?"

"Humph." Mary-Lynnette took her seat, crossed her legs and looked away from Ash.

Ash did the same thing.

"Now we are going to have to communicate. That's the only way you are going to feel better."

"I feel fine." Mary-Lynnette snapped.

"I'm peachy." Ash growled.

Paul leaned back in his chair. "You don't look fine or peachy." He observed.

"And you don't look like a therapist!" Ash retorted angrily.

"Why are you both so angry?" Paul ignored Ash's comment.

"Because! My boyfriend is a paranoid hot-head who won't admit anything!" Mary-Lynnette yelled at Ash.

"What exactly am I supposed to admit?"

"Oh, I don't know! The truth!"

"You think I've been lying to you? You think I'm paranoid!"

"I don't think you're lying! I think you're keeping things from me!"

"Like what? What can I keep from you?" Ash stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Exactly! Why do you think I'm cheating?" Mary-Lynnette demanded, rising to her feet as well.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Mary-Lynnette recoiled. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked down at his feet. "I'm a douche." He admitted. When he looked down and ashamed like that, he looked uncannily like a little boy.

Paul fell out of his chair, laughing so hard he was crying.

"You're kind of ruining the moment!" Ash shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that everyone is so right!" Paul rolled over onto his stomach and began pounding the floor.

"About what?" Ash crossed his arms again.

"Nothing dearest!" Mary-Lynnette said quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist, hoping to distract him.

_~Directly below~_

Quinn looked up at the ceiling. What was that banging noise?

Then he remembered it was Ash and Mary-Lynnette's therapy session.

"That idiot left them alone!" Quinn smacked his forehead.

"So that's what that is…" Iliana said, looking at the ceiling as well.

"You think they're arguing don't you?" Quinn asked her.

Iliana shrugged. "What else?"

Quinn just laughed and walked away.

_~Back in the Therapy Room~_

"Done yet?" An extremely annoyed Ash asked when Paul started taking deep breaths.

"I think." Paul got off of the floor and took his seat.

"Now where were we?"

"I think Ash was just admitting something." Mary-Lynnette reminded them.

"What? No, I wasn't." Ash pulled on his leather jacket.

"You're so stupid!" Mary-Lynnette kicked him.

"What? What did I do?"

"Why can't you just admit you make mistakes?" Mary-Lynnette demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

Ash looked down.

"Ash, take the jacket off."

"But I love this jacket!"

"More than you love me?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You don't listen to me!"

"Well you always reprimand me!"

"It's true." Paul interjected.

Ash glared at him before turning to Mary-Lynnette. "You've _never_ accepted me for who I am!"

Mary-Lynnette's breath caught in her throat.

"You've always tried to change me! You try to make me perfect! I can't be perfect Mary-Lynnette! I can't be what you want! That's why I think you're cheating, because I'm not good enough for you!"

Tears streamed down Mary-Lynnette's face. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't even realize! I just want what's best for you, and I want you to be the best you can be, but I push you so hard!" Mary-Lynnette fell to her knees. "I'm sorry! I should have realized! You should have said something! Why didn't you tell me?"

_~Intermission From the Too Serious Atmosphere to really be a "Humor" Story...~_

"I feel so bad." Hannah said while getting a handful of popcorn.

"We're bad people." Thea agreed, sipping a grape soda.

"I feel like I'm watching a Soap Opera!" Keller scoffed, taking a candy cane Galen offered her.

"Mary-Lynnette's right! She pushes him so hard!" Eric sobbed.

"Poor Ash! She doesn't deserve him!" Morgead blew his nose. "I mean his pranks are genius! And she's such a stick in the mud!"

Thierry stared at the members of Circle Daybreak and wondered if putting a camera in the Therapy Room was such a good idea.

"And he's so gorgeous!"

"Morgead shut up!"

_~Intermission Over~_

"I know you do Mare!" Ash dropped down beside her. "But can you please not push me so hard?" He took her face in between his hands.

"Yes! Yes! I won't push you anymore! I'm so, so, so, so sorry Ash! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Mary-Lynnette!"

"I promise if there's anything that you want, anything at all just tell me! I'll do anything for you! I owe you so much Ash!" Mary-Lynnette buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well…" Ash whispered something in her ear.

Mary-Lynnette drew her apple red face back. "Are we free to go?" She asked Paul.

"That depends, do you feel like you are going to get along much better now?" Paul asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Then bye." He waved.

"YES!" Ash did a fist pump. "Let's go!"

He grabbed Mare's hand and they ran out of the room.

_~In the Little Sneakers Room~_

"That was so beautiful!" The softies sobbed… You know who they are.

"Whe-where do you think they're going?" Iliana dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"You are too innocent Iliana." Quinn stated and walked out of the room, laughing once again.

_~Later~_

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!"

"Ash! Keep you're voice down!"

"Yes! We're going to Disney Land!" Ash whisper-yelled.

Mary-Lynnette pressed her lips together and tried to hide a smile.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND! WOOHOO!" Mary-Lynnette exploded and the two ran toward the garage with their bags over their shoulders.

"_Disney Land?_ " Quinn was so surprised he didn't even try to block a kick Rashel had aimed at his face.

"You're so perverted Quinn." Rashel sighed, helping her Soulmate to his feet.

"I can't help it." Quinn muttered.

"See Quinn! _Disney_ Land!" Iliana screamed from the door of the training room.

"Shut up!" Quinn snapped.

_~Five Hours Later~_

"Nice cover story." Mary-Lynnette snuggled into Ash's bare chest. "Disney Land." She snorted. "You aren't that childish." She kissed his cheek.

Ash laughed and pulled her closer to him under the silk covers of the Cosmopolitan Hotel in Las Vegas. "I can't believe you agreed to this."

"Eh." She shrugged. "I owe you. And plus, I knew it'd be fun." She nuzzled his neck. "So how long are we staying here?"

"Just until someone realizes we aren't in Disney Land." He winked at her and smiled in a way that made her think he knew more that he was saying.

Mary-Lynnette gave him an inquiring look and drew back a bit.

Ash shook his head and pulled her back down.

He pressed his lips her hers and thought, you'll find out soon enough.

In the main lobby, Galen and Keller wheeled their suitcases toward the front desk.

**

* * *

**

Weren't expecting that now were ya? ;D

**My, my, my Ash! The Cosmopolitan? "Just the right amount of wrong"? Gee, what were they doing there?**

**I do not own the Cosmopolitan Hotel! Thank God! Seriously! Have you seen those commercials?**

**Anyway, review because I updated the same story in the day I posted it! :D ;D LOL**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	3. Thea and Eric

**Couples Therapy- Chapter Three- Thea and Eric**

**Hey! I wasn't planning on updating this so soon, but I was looking at my stories list and I realized this story had 42 reviews with only two chapters! I swear my mind blew! So THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**Also, thanks to Nessa for the beta read! She's awesome! Read her stories! I dare you! ;)**

**So here you are! Eric and Thea's problems!**

* * *

"I hate you! You're so stupid!" Thea uncharacteristically slammed her fist on the metal examination table.

"Oh, what'd I do now? Prescribe the dog _the right medicine_?" Eric retorted throwing his hands in the air.

"No! You gave it the _wrong_ medicine!"

"I gave it what I thought was best!"

"You weren't thinking then!" Thea shouted.

"Just because I don't have some freaky witch power-"

"_Freaky witch power_?" Thea repeated, feeling like she had just been slapped in the face. "Is that was my life is to you?"

Eric sobered immediately, "Thea, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Thea shoved past him and ran out of the room, taking her veterinarian coat off in the process. She grabbed her bag off of the hook and walked out of the building. She was in her car when her phone rang.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Well hello to you too Thea." Lord Thierry said. "It's time for your and Eric's session with Paul."

"I'm not talking to him." Thea said shortly.

"Eric or Paul?"

"Both."

"Thea Harman, you get down here this instant."

"Yes Lord Thierry." Thea said miserably.

"Should I call Eric?"

"Whatever."

"Just be here in ten minutes."

"On my way." Thea snapped her phone shut and sped back towards the mansion, wondering how Eric would get there considering she was his ride.

* * *

"You're late, Mr. Ross." Paul examined his watch and then the sandy haired boy that had just walked into his office.

"Yeah. My ride kind of left me." Eric amended nervously, taking his seat.

"Oh, that's what I am to you now? Your _ride_?" Thea questioned.

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Thea looked ready to slap him.

"What are you going to do? Turn me into a newt?" Eric sneered.

"Maybe I should just let Blaise have you! Maybe I should have never tried to protect you from her you rotten jerk!" Thea stood, tears in her brown eyes.

"Okay! Sit down, Thea, let's talk this out." Paul reasoned.

Thea lifted her chin haughtily but took her seat.

"Now Thea, how have you been feeling lately?"

Thea shrugged her slumped shoulders. "Stressed, upset. Pressured. Annoyed. PMS-like."

"PMS-like?" Paul asked, obviously confused.

Thea rolled her eyes. "You have got to get a girlfriend." She muttered under her breath. "Moody," She answered louder.

"Ah. Continue." Paul nodded.

Thea shrugged again. "I feel on edge. And… I think that's it."

"Hmm…" Paul tapped his pen on his notepad. "Eric? Would you like to share how you feel?"

Eric's mouth twitched. He shifted in his chair and began, "Uh… Well, um. I don't know. I feel kind of lousy; like I can do more but no one really thinks I can. A little scared. And… upset. I feel like a jerk."

"You are a jerk." Thea whispered, not looking at him.

"Thea, would you refrain from hurtful comments from now on? Please?" Paul requested.

Thea grumbled something and Paul sighed. "Continue Eric."

"I think I'm done." Eric said, staring at his shoes.

"Okay." Paul nodded, a brooding look on his face.

"Why are you so stupid?" Thea exploded.

Eric jumped a mile high and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know!" Thea sneered.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey Eric!"_

_"Hey David!"_

_"Are you bored?"_

_"Very." Eric rolled his eyes._

_"Me too. Thea off with Blaise again?" David asked._

_"Probably." Eric grumbled._

_"Yeah, I think Gillian is off with Mary-Lynnette, Jez, and Rashel." David's brow furrowed._

_"Why?" That seemed like a very strange combination._

_"I don't know. When I asked Jill about it she blushed really red and mumble something I couldn't understand then ran out of the room." David shrugged._

_"You know what we should do?" Eric asked, a glint in his eyes._

_"Spy on the girls?" David guessed._

_Eric nodded slowly. The two boys scooped around the room the got up and bolted out of the room._

_They emerged from Eric room in all black, like ninjas. Like very clumsy ninjas._

_They clung to the walls, using lame signals to maneuver around corners and down halls._

_They checked Mary-Lynnette's room first. Eric and David pressed their ears to the door._

_"What is that?" David asked, disgusted._

_"It sounds like… They're playing the Wii or something." Eric shook his head and reached for the doorknob. He slowly turned it peeked into the room… And screamed and slammed it shut._

_"What happened? What did you see?" David asked, but Eric didn't seem to hear him; he was running down the hall screaming something about "it" and "Ash and Mary-Lynnette" and something about a lock._

_After several minutes on persuasion, David finally managed to get Eric to check Rashel's room._

_"I'm sorry, I thought I heard her say Mary-Lynnette!" David hissed and they pressed their ears to Rashel's door. Silence. They cautiously turned the knob and peeked inside. This sight made them scream and run away just as much as the last one. Only this one was much, much scarier._

_Rashel had been staring at the door, arms crossed, looking dangerous and deadly._

_"Eric! David! What is wrong with you?" Rashel called after them. "And tell Quinn he's dead meat! Dead!"_

_"Shall we dare even try Jez's room?" David asked._

_"Eric shook his head. "No way. No way in hell."_

_David nodded. "Good choice."_

_~End Flashback~_

"How do you know about that?" Eric demanded.

"You can't hide things from me!" Thea scoffed. "And that's the stupid stuff I'm talking about!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You and your stupid pranks! Why do you try to be like Ash or Quinn or Morgead! Because really you'll never be like them Eric!"

"I don't think that could really have been considered a prank…"

"Eric!"

Eric turned beat red. "Do you want to know why I act like them?"

"Try! You mean try to act like them?"

"Whatever! Do you want to know or not?"

Thea shifted. "Fine."

"Because you pay attention to them!"

"And I don't pay attention to you?" Thea shouted.

"No! You don't! When was the last time we've been on a date?"

Thea's face fell. "I don't know."

"When was the last time you couldn't go on a date or had to cancel or just were too tired to?

Thea looked down. "Last night."

"And how many times before that?"

"A lot."

"So you see? I want you're attention. It may be childish and stupid, but I love you Thea." Eric admitted.

"Oh, Eric. I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy lately. With all my responsibilities and I'm still going to vet school." Thea threw her arms up in a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry, Eric."

Eric took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I know Thea. I wish there was more for me to do to help you, but I'm just a human."

"Eric… There's still a lot that you can do." Thea pulled away and cupped his face in her hands.

"What?"

"You can be there for me."

Eric smiled. "I am. Always."

Thea returned the smile and pressed her lips softly against his.

"EW! Okay! I think you've made up!" Paul interrupted.

Thea and Eric parted and laughed.

"Thanks." They said in unison and walked out of the room holding hands.

"Ew." Paul shivered and leaned back in his chair and waited for the next couple.

_~In the Camera Room~_

"So that's what that was." Ash said. "Oh, I'm so going to kill them!"

Mary-Lynnette rubbed his arm. "I'm helping you."

"I knew Eric never got laid." Ash said absentmindedly.

"How'd you figure that?" Hannah asked.

"Because he didn't know what was going on," Ash rolled his eye, as if this should be obvious.

"Eric's gotten laid." Blaise voiced.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I know things." Blaise winked.

**

* * *

**

Oh, and how would you know that Blaise? ;)

**Well thanks for reading!**

**And thanks again Nessa! You rock! :D**

**Well REVIEW! :D**

**Please?**

**Thanks!**

**BookVampire**


	4. Gillian and David

**Couples Therapy- Chapter 4- Gillian and David.**

**61 reviews for 3 chapters! That's 20.33 reviews per chapter! That is amazing! Thank you so, so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Thank you so much!**

**Thanks to Nessa for being awesome! :D I love ya Nessa!**

**NOTE! Phrases in the (parenthesis) are spoken by the… observers.**

**So here you go! Thanks again!**

* * *

Here it was. David and Gillian's therapy session.

David was rather nervous about this event, but Gillian seemed perfectly at ease with everything. She thought their relationship was fine, she had told him so when she had lifted her blonde head out of a book of witchery for a second before her nose stuck itself in the book once more. After David went with the guys to a football game, Gillian didn't comment of it any more. Mostly because Gillian mostly had her head in a book, but David was used to it… but it still hurt.

When David entered Paul's office alone, Gillian was already sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs. Her head in a book as usual.

Paul gestured for David to sit and asked for Gillian to put her book down. David noticed her sneaking peaks at its pages.

"So, how do you feel you're relationship is going?" Paul asked.

Gillian smiled. "It's going great. It's amazing really."

Paul nodded and jotted this down on his notepad. "I expect this is mutual?"

"Umm… David coughed and his knee started bouncing. "Actually… It's not."

Gillian didn't even seem to hear what he had said; her head was in the book again.

"_Gillian would you get your head out of that damn book for once_?" David yelled at her, his patience and tolerance gone.

Gillian snapped the book shut and looked up at David with a hurt and worried expression.

"You have your nose in a book all the time and you never pay any attention to me! What about me? Huh? I'm your Soulmate, but I feel more of like a- a- a pet. A neglected pet Gillian."

Gillian frowned up at him. David was expecting her to burst into tears and apologize but instead she said, "Well David you don't have to be such a Ron Weasley about it."

"What?" David grabbed the book from her hands and slid the hard cover book of spells out of its sleeve to reveal… _Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets_?

"Gillian." David cried. "You ditched me for _Harry Potter_?"

Gillian shrugged. "He's much better looking than you."

"Gillian I am real! Harry Potter is not real!" David bellowed. He never got to see her reaction because at that very moment a mob of mostly girls and some guys raided the mansion and made a beeline for the therapy room. All of the people were dressed at either characters from Harry Potter or had some indication that they were Potter fans.

"There he is!"

"There is the none believer!"

"Seize that douche bag!" Were some of the cries David heard as hands ripped and clawed at him. Finally some girls about thirteen or fourteen were able to get David on top of the mob and they marched him out of the house and towards a volcano? In the middle of Vegas? Like a real volcano, not the one that shouts the fire on the Stripe.

David had no freaking clue what was going on and when a loud scream sounded right in his ear David sat bolt upright and screamed.

* * *

It wasn't really a scream, more of like a panicked yell. It took him several delirious minutes before David was able to tell where he was.

He was in the theatre room in Thierry's mansion. He had fallen asleep while watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. The scream that had awoken him was several of the girls screaming as Harry encountered the Basilisk. It had all been a dream.

"Are you okay David?" Gillian whispered, holding tightly onto his arm.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream." He shook his head, trying to shake the people from his mind.

"You want to talk about it?" Gillian asked, in the pale blue light of the large TV, David could see the worry lines on her face.

David put his arm around her and said, "No I'm okay."

"You sure?" Gillian snuggled closer to him.

"I'm positive." David whispered and pressed his lips softly to hers.

When they both came up for air David could see he wasn't the only one who dosed off during the movie. Ash's blond head was resting in Mary-Lynnette's lap, Quinn's head was on Rashel's shoulder and she had to move her shoulder every so often to stop Quinn from snoring. Morgead and Jez were passed out on one of the couches, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Poppy was lying across James' lap, whose head was tilted back and David thought he saw a bit of drool on the corner of James's mouth.

David shook his head smiling. Gillian nudged him and asked him what he was smiling about. "Nothing." He replied innocently. When Gillian continued to stare at him David shrugged his shoulders.

Gillian fell asleep in David's arms and he felt himself going under again.

This time, David didn't have a dream about mob's dragging him out of the house for insulting Harry Potter.

The next day, David and Gillian walked hand in hand into Paul's office.

"How are you both this morning?" Paul asked, in a forced cheerful tone.

"Tired." David yawned and slumped in his seat.

"Up late last night?" Paul raised his brows.

"Not like that! We watched Harry Potter!" Gillian squealed, being the prude virgin that she was.

"Oh." Paul blushed. "Anyway." He coughed, "what is and how do you feel about the status of your relationship?"

David felt hurt and confusion ran through his veins when he heard Gillian shift uncomfortably.

"Well… we're married on Facebook." David said.

"Are you really married?"

"No, boyfriend and girlfriend. Soulmates." Gillian piped.

"And do you have anything you want to get off of your chest?"

David and Gillian both took a deep breath and turned to face each other.

"Wait, what did _I_ do?" They demanded simultaneously.

They were rarely ever hostile toward each other, but they both settled for glaring.

"If this is about Angel…" Gillian warned.

"Angel?" David scowled. "You think I'm not mature enough to get over that?"

Gillian frowned. "Well if it's _not _about Angel then why are you mad at me?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"Like you know what I'm mad about."

David had his suspicions, but he was smart enough not to voice them. "I'm upset with you because you always have you nose in a book."

Gillian opened her mouth, anger flashing in her violet eyes, but David cut her off before she could argue. "I'm not saying that you learning witchcraft is a bad thing- but c'mon Gillian! Have we even been on a legitimate date since we joined Circle Daybreak?"

"Is that why you keep a picture of _Tanya_ in your underwear drawer?" Gillian snapped, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

David's mouth formed a guilty "O", "Gillian, it's not like that."

"In your _underwear drawer_! Do you even _want_ to go a legit date?" Gillian snarled.

"I keep a picture of Tanya in my drawer to remind me of what she almost took from me! From us! To remind me how much you mean to me and how literally screwed I'd be if it wasn't for you!" David yelled, feeling furious that Gillian thought he still had feeling for anyone but her.

"But in your underwear drawer?" Gillian felt a twinge of guilt on top of betrayal and hopelessness.

"I'm a guy Gillian. I don't change my underwear as often as a should, so it serves only as an occasional reminder."

Gillian let her disgust show on her face. "How often?"

Like… I don't know. Every other day."

Gillian still felt repulsed, but he changed his underwear more often than she had imagined so she guessed she should feel proud.

"I'm sorry." Gillian managed around a thick, scratchy throat. "I'm just... insecure…"

* * *

"Oh, I totally don't blame you Jilly girl." Iliana sniffed.

"I know. Who does that? Keeps a picture of their ex in their underwear drawer." The Daybreakers shook their heads.

"I'd drop him like Iliana drops everything." Mary-Lynnette claimed.

"I'm not that much of a klutz." Iliana pouted. "And I have to pee." She announced and jumped up, knocking over a vase on the other side of the room.

"How does she _do_ that?" Thierry demanded, tired of broken vases in his house.

"Talent." Morgead answered sarcastically.

"Now let's get back to the session." Thea shushed everyone.

* * *

"I know Gillian. I am too. That's why you studying so much bugs me… Because I can't help but think you don't love me as much as I love you…" David stared at his sneakers. ("LOOK UP YOU DUMBASS!")

"Oh David, I do. I do love you!" Gillian wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. " I just finally know what my purpose is. I want to embrace it as much as I can."

"But Gillian, what about _me_?" ("Selfish bastard!")

"What about you?"

"What's my purpose? What am I supposed to do? I'm just a stupid human who can't do anything right."

* * *

"HE'S LOOKING AT HIS SHOES AGAIN." Thea twisted her hands as if to strangle her best friend's Soulmate.

"Humans don't go on missions that much do they?" Ash scratched his neck.

"I have reason's for doing that." Thierry stated, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Only the epic ones get to go." Quinn nuzzled Rashel's neck and she settled herself more comfortably in his lap.

"Excuse me?" The humans asked.

Quinn blushed. "Well, uh. Mary-Lynnette is the brain of the operation; Eric heals the shifters in their animal forms, and uh… Maggie, is uh… moral support…"

Everyone was satisfied with this and focused their attention on Gillian and David once more.

* * *

Gillian smiled softly. "Your purpose is numbers. There's strength in numbers you know."

David laughed a kind of maniac laugh. "Numbers for what?"

"Circle Daybreak. David you mean something. To everyone here. You do matter. If you would just relax then maybe you would find that people like you and then you'd find your purpose."

("He needs to STOP looking down at those disgusting Sneakers!")

David smiled at Gillian. A real smile, not one of a madman, or of a scorned lover, but a true smile. "I love you Gillian."

"I love you too David." Gillian took his hand and squeezed tightly. "Now let's go out to dinner tonight."

"I'd like that." And together David and Gillian exited Paul's office and went to a happy meal at Vegas's nicest restaurant.

"I am amazing." Paul smirked, completely satisfied with his "work" on David and Gillian and tossed a crumpled piece of paper into his trash basketball hoop.

* * *

Quinn rolled his eyes. "C'mon. All the couples have worked things out on their own so far."

"I wonder how we'll do." Rashel wondered aloud.

"Ah, shit. We are next aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Damn it. We don't need this."

"Mandatory." The Daybreakers caroled.

"Whatever. Now who wants to trash David and Jill's room while they're out?"

"We're in." Ash, Morgead, Jez, and Delos all stood.

"I think we all need individual therapy." Mary-Lynnette said sarcastically.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Hannah hissed and threw her hands over Thierry's ears.

**

* * *

**

I think they all need it too Mare ;D

**Yes, there is a lot of Harry Potter in this chapter... Don't ask me why. It just worked. I do not own Harry Potter... Though I do intend to add Ron Weasley to my collection of fictional boys... For those of you who haven't read HP, READ IT!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! :D**

**If you have or have not read Harry Potter, click that lovely little review button! ;) Please**

**Thanks again!**

**-BookVampire**


	5. Rashel and Quinn

**Couples Therapy- Chapter Five- Rashel and Quinn**

**YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE STORY YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**I'm only wasting a bit of time on this one.**

**I cannot believe 85 REVIEWS. 4 CHAPTERS. (well now five) 21.25 REVIEWS PER CHAPPIE. I love you all!**

**Special thanks to Lamia Vampress for helping out SOOO so much with this chapter especially and the whole story on the whole! And thanks for motivating me to update!**

**ALL BOW DOWN IN GRATITUDE TO THE AMAZING LAMIA VAMPRESS!**

**Now presenting… Ah what the hell. You know what story this is already.**

* * *

**Rashel and Quinn**

Quinn was not looking forward to this meeting. He knew that no matter what came up in this meeting Rashel would always be his one true love, but both of them carried a lot of baggage. Baggage wasn't really a bad thing- when you carry it right, but spilling all of that baggage… Just the thought constricted Quinn's breathing, like a weight upon his chest.

As for Rashel's feelings… It was hard to say. She was being… detached. She didn't want to talk about it and she would often close her mind to the subject whenever it arose.

Needless to say, Quinn was almost out of his mind with worry. Almost.

Nearly a week after David and Gillian's session (Paul needed a break from the day-to-day insanity of the Daybreak Mansion as to not go insane himself) the dreaded called arrived.

"Hello?" Quinn asked into the phone in his and Rashel's room.

"I'm waiting for you." Wow, was this a lame horror film?

"We'll be right there." Quinn suppressed a sigh and hung up. "Paul's ready for us."

"Let's hope we don't embarrass ourselves to badly." If it were meant to be a joke no one would've laughed at the ice in her tone.

"It's time?" Ash asked as the couple solemnly made their way to Paul's office.

Quinn nodded and Ash said, "Ah, sweet!" And went running into the living room shouting "Hey guys! It's Quinn and Rashel's turn!"

Quinn made a mental note to kill Ash later.

When they arrived at the door, they both stopped short. Neither of them wanted to do this, Quinn realized.

"You knock." Rashel commanded.

Quinn did.

"Come in!" The tired voice of Paul traveled through the door.

At their hesitation, Paul called, "It's not going to be that bad! You're not getting an operation! It's not brain surgery!"

"It will be if my head explodes." Quinn hissed,

Rashel smacked him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That this guy annoys the hell out of me!" Quinn shot back grumpily. He turned the handle and strode in the room. In his anger, he almost slammed the door in Rashel's face, but luckily he was able to let go of the door before his arm could swing back.

("It's about time they showed up! What detour did they take?" Ash asked loudly.)

"How are you two?" Paul asked once they were both seated.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"A little reluctant for this meeting, huh?"

"A bit."

"Why? Are you feeling neglected, upset, sad, what?"

_I'm feeling a headache coming on_. Quinn thought.

("Look at the expression on Quinn's face!" Ash laughed.

"Oh, he looks ready to kill Paul!" Eric said.

"You don't think he will do you?" Hannah asked, worried.)

"No." Both Quinn and Rashel were shaking their heads.

"So why the hesitation?"

"I really don't think we need it." Quinn shrugged.

Rashel laughed humorlessly. "You would think that Quinn."

(The Daybreakers exchanged looks. This was gonna get really _gooood_… or really bad.)

"Excuse me?" Quinn demanded.

"Have you even noticed how closed off I've been? Did you even think to ask me?" Rashel asked, her tone rising along with the blush in her cheeks.

"I tried to ask you!" Quinn claimed, his face acquiring the same redness.

(AN: pagebreak here, because I like pagebreaks :])

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Quinn and Rashel sat eating and drinking breakfast at the island in the kitchen. It was the first day of Rashel's detachment. _

"_Hey," Quinn put down the blood packet. "Rashel what's-?"_

_In mid-sentence, a water balloon came flying out of nowhere and caught Quinn on the back of the head. Delos's triumphant laughter rang in the silent halls._

"_REDFERN!" Quinn roared and pelted after the prince._

"_Yes?" Male and female voices echoed in the halls, answering Quinn's call._

_Later in the week, the boys were playing a game of Assassin, where they take each other out with paint guns._

"_Hey, Rashel." Quinn began when he thought it was safe. "Are you-?" A blue paint ball hit Quinn square in the chest._

"_I GOT QUINN!" James yelled._

"_RAM- RASMA- WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR LAST NAME IT! JAMES!" Quinn was a very sore loser._

_The last time was just yesterday. Quinn and Rashel were training along with some of the other Daybreakers. Rashel seemed to be working especially hard, and Quinn thought her eyes looked a little red, as if she had been crying._

"_Rashel," Quinn moved away from the fighting. "What's-?" Quinn staggered back, he clutched his stomach as his eyes bulged._

"_Right in the gut!" Ash exchanged high-fives with Morgead._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"You could've managed to ask when you weren't going to undergo bodily harm!" Rashel seethed.

"Well excuse me for respecting your privacy!" Quinn retorted.

"You're excused!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Paul raised his hand and made calming gestures. "You guys need to settle down!"

Quinn and Rashel faced opposite directions and when they started taking deep breathes, their faces returned to their natural pale colors.

"Now Rashel and Quinn, I want you to calmly face each other. Good. Now Rashel I want you to talk about why you've been so… distant lately."

Rashel's answer was simple. A reply that would strike rage into many reader's hearts. "Dove."

"What the hell does Dove have to do with this?" Quinn tried to mask the shock in his voice.

"Dove was your first love."

"So?" Where the hell was Rashel going with this?

Rashel looked away, unable to look Quinn in the face. "I feel like your second best. That's the thing. I know you love me... but... I'll always be second... but it's fine. I'm used to it..."

Quinn gazed at the smooth texture of her cheek, seeing as he couldn't look her in the face. "You're not my second best...You're my soulmate, and that will conquer any feeling I ever felt towards anyone, especially Dove."

Rashel laughed a humorless laugh. It wasn't a cruel laugh, but the laugh you use whenever someone doesn't see your obvious point. A hopeless laugh. "But you loved her, Quinn."

Quinn shook his head and his fingertips tucked her hair behind her ear. Tenderly, he turned her head to face his so he could stare into her eyes. "I might've had, a long time ago. But she's dead. Along with anything I ever felt for her. You're the only one I care about now. I love you, and you only!"

Rashel shifted, as if uncomfortable because of the intensity of his gaze. He needed to understand where her insecurity was coming from. "... But she saw a side of you that I'll never see. When you were human... No matter how much you love me... There's always going to be a part, no matter how small, that will belong to her. And that hurts..." Rashel's voice broke on the last word. Oh, no. She couldn't cry; she hated tears.

Quinn hastily but carefully wiped the moisture from her face as the tears fell. "Yes, she did know me as human. But trust me when I say that I wasn't as smart as I am now. I proved that by falling for her in the first place."

"She's the exact opposite of me though... What you wanted in a girl I don't have... That proves why you fell for her."

"No. You are, that's why I realized I was stupid then. Dove was gentle, tame and quiet... and_ weak_. But you're strong, both physically and mentally. You're beautiful, competent and insightful, and _understand _me, like no one else has ever done, and ever will. Everything about you, I love. If you had been there, when I was human..." Quinn looked away, holding back his own tears. "I wouldn't have given Dove a second glance. It was always _you_, and always will be. As I said, I now realize I was stupid when I was human, when I thought I liked what she had."

Quinn could see the hesitation in her eyes. "... Really...? I don't know..." She bit her lip and cast her gaze down, as she was unable to move her head with Quinn's hands on either side of her face.

"I love _you_, Rashel. I'm yours, _all_ of me. Not parts, all. _Completely whole_. What she and I had will_ never _compare to what you and I have. We were destined to be together, our souls bound forever. We were made to only love each other. Which really means, anybody in our pasts that we were with, were just fake. It was not really 'love' at all. Because what we have...is finally real. Pure and true."

Rashel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling him close. "I love you." Rashel whispered against his shoulder.

"I love you too." Quinn breathed into her delicious, dark hair. "Forever."

* * *

On the other side of the mansion:

"I swear I had no clue!"

"Really we had no idea!"

"Please have mercy!"

Delos, James, Ash, and Morgead were duck taped to chairs in a completely dark room except for the bright light shining on the four boys.

"I'm only guilty by association this time! I should be let go just because of that! C'mon it's my first time!" Morgead whined into the dark.

The captive's Soulmates all stepped into the light, all looking very pissed.

"We had no way of knowing they were talking about important stuff! Please!" James started at Poppy with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't listen to him Poppy." Mary-Lynnette put a hand on the made vampire's shoulder. "Ash does that all the time. I'm immune."

"Do you all realize why you are here?" Jez thundered at the boys.

"Yes! God damn woman, you don't need to scream!" Ash scowled.

"YOU MESSESD WITH QUINN AND RASHEL'S RELATIONSHIP!" Maggie exploded. "THEY'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHIPS!"

"And we agree. They're so cute together!" Mary-Lynnette said cheerfully.

"So now… You all are going to suffer. Because all that pain you caused them would've been avoided." Jez said.

"We didn't make them feel like that!" Ash and Morgead exclaimed simultaneously.

The girls exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Well they're right." Mary-Lynnette shrugged.

"And the only reason we are reacting like this is because we are on our periods…" Maggie frowned.

The girls looked at their Soulmates and at each other again. They shrugged and turned to go back into the dark.

"We'll back for you in the morning!" Poppy called merrily.

"Wait! Wait!" Delos called. "Damnit." He cursed when they heard a door slam in the distance. And even worse, the lights went out in the next second.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm not afraid of the dark-."

"DELOS STUP UP!"

* * *

**Heyyy ya'll! Sorry if this was a bit shorter than other chapters! But I hope you are happy!**

**JEN! I hope you are satisfied with your favorite couples session! THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU!**

**Well you know what to do! (Damn that brings back Blue's Clues memories O_O)**

**Anyway, REVIEW! :DDD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-BookVampire**


	6. Thierry and Hannah

**Couples Therapy- Chapter Six- Thierry and Hannah**

**Hey everyone! The first thing I want to address is 100 reviews? OH MY GOD! I love everyone who reviewed! ^-^ Thank you all SO, SO MUCH! I love you all!**

**Even the ones who asked rather dumb questions. Such as "Who's next?" Well I've done all the Soulmates in order of the books so far WHO DO YOU THINK IS NEXT?**

**Also there are several of you who wanted Jez and Morgead in this chapter. So here they are.**

**"Hi." Jez and Morgead greeted the lovely readers.**

**Okay, there they were. Hope you're happy **

**"You're such a smart ass, Eve." Morgead rolled his eyes.**

**I wouldn't want to be any other way, Morgy.**

**Now here you are! The next installment of Couples Therapy!**

* * *

Thierry sighed and put his head in his hands. "Hannah? Our session is next, isn't it?"

"Yes. Why? Are you worried?" Hannah looked up from her magazine to look worriedly upon her Soulmate.

"No. No, of course I'm not. I think this will be good for us." Thierry smiled at her. "I'm just worried I'll have a meeting and have to skip it or leave during the middle."

"Do you have anything like that planned tomorrow?"

"No. But do you think having an appointment date and time ever stopped anyone from needing to discuss business?" He laughed humorlessly.

"Well they can survive for one whole day." Hannah smiled. "I was hoping we could go to lunch or dinner after. Depending on what time Paul calls us down there."

"Sounds good." Thierry smiled.

"By the way, what are we going to do with that room once everyone's had their session?" Hannah asked.

"I'm seriously considering everyone having individual therapy." Thierry said seriously.

"You do, and I'll kill you." Hannah replied, just as serious.

"Fine. Then it will just go back to being an empty, unused room."

All around the mansion, all the pranksters looked away guiltily, without really knowing why.

"Master Thierry!" Nilsson called through the halls of the mansion the next day. "Master Thierry! Paul has sent for you!"

All of the Daybreakers beside Hannah and Thierry automatically settled in the Of Course Nothing is Private Anymore room.

"I'm so excited! They are the cutest, sweetest, more adorablicious couple in the, like, world!" Iliana gushed.

"Who invited her here?" Quinn asked aloud, not trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

"I live here! Thanks so much for caring,_ John_." Iliana retorted snottily and all the Daybreaks held their breath, just waiting for the explosion that was Quinn.

But before that could happen, Ash put his hand on the back on Iliana's silk hair and his eyes flashed silver. Iliana fainted in a deep slumber and Ash's eyes turned a satisfied jade.

"Why'd you do that?" Quinn yelled.

"Because! She's a Wild Power, and I know you well enough to know that you would've spilled her blood and I really don't want to see you vaporized."

Phew! We were concerned Ash was worried about _Iliana's_ safety for a moment there!

"Oh, here they are!" Thea whispered excitedly as Hannah and Thierry entered Paul's office.

"Do you think he realizes there's a camera in there?" Morgead asked.

"Probably not." Jez replied.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything embarrassing that we need to see… that would inevitably end up online…"

"Like what?" Gillian asked.

Jez and Morgead exchanged looks. "Something that rhymes with baster mating."

"Do you mean bastard mating?" Iliana perked up.

"How does she do that?" Ash growled and laid his head hopelessly on Mary-Lynnette's shoulder.

"Shush! They're starting!" Thea shh-ed everyone while waving her hands.

Indeed, Thierry and Hannah were. They were already seated and Paul had cleared his throat, ready to begin with the interrogation- uhm… I mean with the therapy!

* * *

"Now before we begin, I would like to say something." Thierry said and turned towards Hannah. He held his hands out and without hesitation she took them.

"Hannah," He began, but he seemed to be struggling with himself. He was looking at the floor, as if trying to gain strength. When he looked into Hannah's eyes, she was surprised to see so much remorse and sadness in them. Like when they first met. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't interrupt me; I have to get this out. Hannah, I'm a businessman on top of being an Elder and that makes my schedule more cramped than is healthy. I know that I don't have much time for you and I _hate_ that. You're my Soulmate, the very center of my _being_, Hannah. But until this lifetime, I've never had more than two months with you. I created this lifestyle around that streak. It was terrible and hopeless thing for me to do."

"Thierry…" Hannah squeezed his hands and blinked rapidly from the tears at the raw emotion in his voice. Guilt with traces of longing and despair... Like Thierry, she stared at the floor, looking for words. When she found them she looked back into his dark eyes.

Thierry spoke up before she had even opened her mouth. His voice was bleak at first, then gained passion as he spoke. "I know you understand, Hannah. But that doesn't make things _right_. The apocalypse is coming. Who knows how much time we have left. And instead of enjoying this precious time with you, Hannah, I'm sitting behind a desk working my _finances_. It's not right. I want you to know that I wish, I _wish _that I could spend _every moment_ of forever with you. You'd think I'd be taking advantage of time now that Maya's gone, but I'm not."

He gently took Hannah's face in his palms and tenderly wiped away her free falling tears.

"I want you to know that I'm thoroughly disgusted with myself for neglecting you like this. I want to make it up to you- anyway you want. We'll do anything and go anywhere. But I need you to know how much you mean to me Hannah Snow, my Soulmate."

Hannah placed her hands on his muscular shoulders. "Thierry… You haven't been neglecting me. I know how busy you are. Yes, I do wish you have more free time, but there's no use in complaining about it. I love the Daybreakers, they're my family, like you, and I love spending time with them."

"But I know you hurt, Hannah." Thierry said with an edge of desperation.

"I don't hurt for _me_, Thierry. I hurt for _you_. I know you hate it behind that desk and I wish you got out more! I wish you would relax and not worry about anything, just for one day. That's what I want to do. We'll go on vacation to the Bahamas. Just you and me." Hannah smiled softly.

Thierry nodded rapidly. "Yes, I we can do that. How long do you want to be gone?"

"I want a one way ticket, and we're not getting another one until you _relax_." Hannah teased.

"Yes, ma'am." A faint smile touched Thierry's lips.

It was impossible to tell who leaned first, but then they were kissing. A tender kiss, but it was full of passion and love.

When they broke apart, Paul was dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "So… uh… If you didn't need my help, why did you even come?"

"Well how much of a hypocrite would I be if I made my Daybreakers come and I didn't?" Thierry answered as he and Hannah stood hand in hand.

"They'd never know." Paul shrugged.

"Oh," Thierry smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, they would. Plus, they would've killed me if they hadn't seen this."

With that, Thierry and Hannah departed for their trip to the Bahamas, leaving behind a very confused Paul.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Of Course Nothing is Private Anymore room, half the girls were sobbing because of that session.

"I love Thierry so much!" Jez cried. "Why couldn't he be my Soulmate?"

"He's so sweet!" Mary-Lynnette sobbed quietly in Ash's hair.

"They are so cute! I love them so much!" Poppy wailed in James's lap.

"I think I have a new favorite ship!" Maggie dabbed her eyes.

* * *

A week later, Thierry and Hannah were tanning on soft lawn chairs on the beautiful white sand on a beach in the Bahamas.

"If this isn't relaxing, I don't know what is." Hannah sighed contently.

"Mhm…" Thierry acknowledged her. Then his phone stared ringing.

"Who is it?" Hannah asked, reaching for the phone.

"Business." Thierry sighed and Hannah snatched the phone from his grasp and without hesitation, with all the strength she had acquired from breaking up fights, she chucked the phone into the clear, blue water and hoped it didn't hit someone.

"Hannah! What if there is an emergency?" Thierry demanded, shocked at his Soulmate.

"Then Nilsson will call _me_." Hannah raised her own phone and then proceeded to reply to a text from Mare.

"Why can you have your phone?" Thierry grumbled, which was pretty amusing.

"Because I don't tense up whenever it rings." Hannah replied. "Oh, crap… Delos is in big trouble." Hannah chuckled and replied to a text from Maggie.

"What did he do?" Thierry asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell." Hannah winked from behind her sunglasses. "But he didn't break or vandalize anything."

Thierry exhaled in relief. "You really can't tell me?"

"Nope." Hannah giggled.

"I'm getting tense just thinking of possibilities…" Thierry baited.

"Liar." Hannah smiled wickedly. "You're perfectly relaxed."

"How can you tell?" Thierry smirked.

Hannah copied his smirk. "Only one way to find out." She moved over to Thierry's lawn chair and placed her hands on his chest and kissed him hard.

"You seem perfectly relaxed to me." Hannah whispered against his lips.

Thierry smiled softly and kissed her, softly this time.

And basically it was a Hallmark card.  
AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

* * *

… Well maybe not.

* * *

**Well there you were!**

**Sorry it was so short!**

**But damn… I wrote that all by myself, and I'm pretty damn proud of myself. I'm not good with all that sweet stuff like that. I leave that mostly too Jen ;D love you!**

**But seriously, I'm proud of myself. Especially because I had Last Friday Night by Katy Perry on the entire time I wrote the really mushy scene between TxH.**

**So I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! [:**

**OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! Just in case you missed Jez and Morgead! Here they are again!**

**"Bye! Thanks for reading! And review! Or we'll hunt you down Chuck Norris style!" Jez and Morgead waved to the readers with friendly smiles and playful winks.**

**Aww don't you love them? ^^**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Eve,**

**BookVampire!**


	7. Jez and Morgead

**Couples Therapy- Chapter Seven- Jez and Morgead**

**Now, I know what you are all thinking. "AT LAST! AT LONG LAST! JEZ AND MORGEAD!"**

**Well actually, you're probably thinking, "Finally that bitch updated!"**

**But YES! I did update!**

**This is probably the most awaited chapter in this entire story. So I hope I don't disappoint you all!**

**Well here- *hears laughter*- WTF, did someone just cut me off? Ugh, better go check this out.**

***Follows laughter down the hall* Jen! WTF are you doing here? And why are you laughing?**

**Jen: Hey, Eve! I'm here because I can be. And I'm laughing because Iliana's so stupid it's hard not to find funny.**

**OMG, I know!**

**Jen: And she's just such a bimbo. But you really concerned my in that last chapter, when Ash knocked her out so she wouldn't vaporize John.**

***Quinn bursts into the room*: MY NAME IS NOT JOHN! Oh, hey Jen! Eve.**

**How many times do we have to go over this? You're name IS John!**

**Jen: But people can't call you that, right?**

**Quinn: Right! Especially not that blonde bitch.**

**Uh… You're not talking about me right?**

**Quinn: *Rolls eyes* No, Eve, I was talking about Iliana.**

**Oh. Good! Okay, now I know there's a reason Jen's here…**

**Jen: There is? Oh, right! Anyway, I thought it was so cute how Ash protected you, John, even thought I'm not a huge Ash fan-**

***On other side of mansion Ash falls to the ground and curls in a ball***

**Mare: Sigh. He only does this when his pride is wounded.**

**Jen:- I love how concerned he was.**

**Quinn: I don't need Ash protecting me.**

**Mare: *Calls* Hey guys, can you stop, Ash is twitching now!**

**Jen: Aw, of course you don't.**

**Quinn: I don't -.- and I don't need Rashel to protect me either.**

**You really think so, John?**

**Quinn: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Jen: Well, everyone else can't… Especially Iliana… But can I call you John? ;)**

**Quinn: … Yes.**

**That sounded like a lie…**

**Jen: STFU Eve, I'll take it!**

**Whatever ;D I hope I didn't make you too OOC Jen! Or would it be OOP because you're a real person? O_o Oh, well.**

**So now here you are-**

**Jen: Hey, John, now that you're letting me call you John, can I replace Rashel now?**

**REALLY? Again?**

**Jen: yes, really, now c'mon, John! Please!**

**Quinn: Well if we do that, you'll have to share me with Tina.**

**Jen: No. No. No, I won't.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT COUPLES THERAPY BYE NOW.**

* * *

Jezebel Redfern was in a rage. And it was a pretty freaking big understatement.

"Where the heck is he? He said he'd be here! Honestly that boy has no morals, responsibility, or_ brains_!" Jez fumed. She was currently pacing Paul's office while she waited for her tardy Soulmate.

Tardy- another understatement. Paul was beginning to think Morgead had forgotten about the appointment.

("Trust Morgead to forget this." Thea shook her head and munched on popcorn. "He's totally going to pay for that later.")

"I'm here!" Morgead announced, bursting into the office like some sort of superhero. His black hair was severely windblown and he was panting slightly.

"_Where the fuck have you been_?" Jez exploded. "_Our appointment was for noon and it's one already! What do you have to say for yourself_?"

"I'm sorry! I was riding my bike-,"

"Of course," Jez scoffed.

"- And I suddenly remembered this appointment and I got off my bike and ran back."

* * *

The Daybreakers stared at the screen.

"Did he just say that he remembered the appointment, got off the bike and ran back?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh." Keller replied.

James was the first person to break into uncontrollable laughter and the rest were right behind him.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe Morgead was that stupid!" Mary-Lynnette cried.

"I can't believe _anybody_ can be that stupid!" Eric laughed.

"Oh, Morgead isn't just anybody." Delos said threw clenched teeth, as though he was extremely annoyed. He was probably remembering that time that- whoops getting off topic.

* * *

"You didn't drive your bike back?" Jez asked, her mouth agape, as though she was having trouble processing the emotions to react to this.

"It was kind of a stupid impulse decision."

"What time?" Jez was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"It was about noon."

"YOU MORON!" Jez exploded.

"I admit it! It was a stupid decision and I don't know what the hell I was thinking!" Morgead retorted.

("Neither do we." Ash remarked and a fresh wave of laughter engulfed the Daybreakers.)

"It's not just now! That decision! You're always making the most reckless and stupid decisions! I worry about you sometimes! Seriously, you need to start _thinking_, Morgead!"

"Sorry if I enjoy a little fun." Morgead snapped.

"You push the boundaries of fun a little too far!" Jez screamed.

"You used to, too!" Morgead thundered. "You used to be fun! And dangerous and reckless! So alive with the thrill of a challenge and the chase!"

"And I'm not anymore?" Jez asked icily.

"No! Ever since you found out you were half human you changed! You became tame. You stopped doing everything you had done before. You _changed_." Morgead snarled the last word, as if it would physically pierce Jez's skin.

Jez stood there, silent. He was right. She did change after she found out she was half human. "Morgead, some of the stuff we did with the gang… Some of that stuff was _wrong_."

"'Some of it' not all of it! Jez, you've practically given up everything because you're half human."

"Well what did I have anyway? I reputation for being a fiery bitch who- like every other person in the Night World- enjoyed killing humans?"

Morgead searched Jez's face, as if looking for another point to make.

"Do you love me any less because of it? Because I _changed_?" Jez spat.

"No, no I don't. But Jez, Circle Daybreak has tamed you so much more. When was the last time you had _fun_? When was the last time you truly felt _free_ of everything?"

"So you're holding on to your freedom? Like Circle Daybreak is just weighing you down?" Jez asked, staring straight into Morgead's eyes while willing hers not to fill, because honestly she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good time.

"It's not like that, Jez and you know it. But with the apocalypse and everything and you have so much responsibility and I see you struggling with it every day and it _kills_ me to see you carry that burden." Morgead stared passionately into her silver blue eyes. They've filled with tears, Morgead noted, ashamed with himself for doing this to her. "I… I just want everything to go back to normal sometimes. Back to when we were carefree and happy and didn't give the slightest damn about anything."

"So you're holding on to the past." Jez stated. She wanted to break his gaze, but something held her in place. Maybe he was compelling her, or maybe it was just the intensity those emerald eyes held, but all she knew was she couldn't look away.

It was Morgead who broke the gaze to stare at his boots. But it was only for a second and a moment later her blue eyes were staring into a rich green.

"I am. Because I've deluded myself into thinking that if I hold onto the past tight enough, it could be our future."

"That's insane." Jez stated weakly.

"I know it is. But Jez, I _want_ you to be carefree and happy again. And not give a damn about anything."

"That's touching. But… Morgead I'm a Wild Power. And do you know how likely it is that I'm even going to survive the apocalypse?" Jez asked, sadness and hopelessness coating her voice.

"You've already made peace with that." Morgead laughed hopelessly.

"I made peace with that a long time ago."

"Well then…" Morgead struggled for words. "I still want you to be happy again, just for one day before the apocalypse."

"Me too." Jez smiled sadly.

"And Jez… Why are we always fighting?" Morgead asked.

Jez laughed without humor. "Because we're a couple of hotheads who always need to get their way."

"Yeah, well." Morgead shook his head. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jez sighed. "I don't know… I mean… I don't know. I know I've changed and we always used to fight so I guess it's my way of holding on to the past too. I just want to be what you want. And I know you… I mean I know you love me, but I can't help but feel like because I've changed you don't love me as much as you loved the old me. And I feel like I have to live up to the expectations of who I used to be."

Jez finally managed to break Morgead's stare. Her head hung low and she dabbed her eyes. "See? Look, I'm crying. I never would have cried before. You hate tears."

"I do hate tears. And I hate to see you in them. But Jez, I think… I think we should both just let go of the past. You've changed, so what? You're still my Soulmate and we can make anything work _together_."

"I think that's a good idea." Jez sniffed.

"Come here," Morgead whispered and held his arms out. Jez walked into them without hesitation.

They held onto each other tightly. Jez buried her face in Morgead's neck and shoulder and Morgead rested his face on her red head.

The sight made Paul feel extremely lonely.

"So, you're all good now? No more tension?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Jez smiled brightly up at Morgead.

"Seriously, I don't even know why I'm even here. You guys always work everything out on your own." Paul said to no one.

"Why don't you ask Thierry?" Morgead asked cheekily and pointed to the hidden camera on the bookshelf set at an angle behind Paul's desk.

With that, Morgead and Jez walked out of the room, leaving Paul extremely confused and suspicious.

Jez and Morgead not only impacted them, it impacted the whole mansion. Morgead stopped being such a little shit **{[(Review for AVMP reference?)]}**, the amount of pranking lowered dramatically now that Morgead was no longer an ally, and Thierry realized he might be overworking his Wild Powers and sent everyone and their Soulmates (Iliana went alone) to a vacation spot of their choice.

"This is the life!" Jez yelled over the roar of the motorcycle as she and Morgead cruised down the Italian freeway.

"I know!" Morgead laughed.

"I love you!" Jez screamed and wrapped her arms tighter around Morgead's torso.

"I love you too! Jezebel." Morgead called back, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Watch yourself, Morgy!"

Morgead just laughed as they drove off into the sunset…

… And then got pulled over by the Italian police for speeding.

Thierry's not going to be happy about that!

* * *

**Well yeah. I hope you liked it. I had fun blowing off steam while writing this.**

**Basically I'm having a bunch of drama between my best friend since preschool and myself. And it's extremely frustrating especially since**** she doesn't know how I'm feeling because she's in France and asdfghjkl the clean ups not going to be that neat trust me.**

**But the Ministry of Magic has helped me. The band the Ministry of Magic is now my new obsession; I highly recommend you go listen to them, especially if you love Harry Potter!**

**And if not, then go check out Luke Conard because he is hilarious, he can sing and play guitar, and he has gorgeous eyes. So you totally can't go wrong there!**

**Thanks for reading! Remember to go read Jen's stories! She's Lamia Vampress! Same thing for iNessie! It's about time I mentioned her again! ;D**

**They are AMAZING! GOGOGO!**

**WAIT! Never mind, REVIEW first! Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BookVampire**


	8. Maggie and Delos

**Couples Therapy- Chapter 8- Maggie and Delos**

**Hello! As I'm sure most of you are aware, this story is coming to a close. Yes, I know, it's horrible- for you. But one less story for me! :D WOOO!**

**Thanks to lamia vampress for being one of the best reviewers ever! ;D**

**Sorry I couldn't get this too you sooner! My effing computer crashed and I lost the doc in the middle of me typing it D: So sorry if it's not as good as it usually would be. Also because I kind of had a little difficulty writing this one XP I don't know why, I just did.**

**Okay, anyway, blah blah blah here you are Maggie and Delos. I hope you likey ;D**

* * *

_Don't unplug me,_

_Or just shut me down,_

_Please just love me,_

_With your stee heart,_

_I'd reboot if you'd look at me_

_With those cold eyes one more time._

"POPPY WOULD YOU TURN THAT TECHNO CRAP OFF?" Delos yelled, his dark head out in the hallway yelling in the direction of Poppy's blaring stereo.

"Calm down, Delos." Maggie rolled her eyes.

Delos spun around, his mouth open in anger and annoyance.

"No, I don't like her music, and I find this song about robots extremely annoying, but let her have her fun. At least she only does this on cleaning day." Maggie told him sternly after seeing his expression. Then she added, "Plus, we really don't need you getting into a fight with James."

Delos slammed the door more forcefully than Maggie thought necessary and stormed over to the bed. Delos threw himself next to Maggie and crossed his arms over his chest.

Maggie rolled her sorrel eyes again. She loved her Soulmate, but sometimes he was a _child_.

That's one reason why she was so excited about they therapy session. Maybe Delos would realize he was being ridiculous and _stop_.

Like she said, she loved her Soulmate, but sometimes Delos's behavior was a major source of annoyance among the Daybreakers.

It was one of the many reasons why Maggie and Mary-Lynnette got along so well. When Circle Daybreak can't take Ash and Delos anymore it's up to Mare and Maggie to keep them _away_. And honestly, neither of the girls blamed them.

_Ring, ring_! Maggie was jerked out of her reverie by the telephone. Assuming it was Mary-Lynnette, Maggie picked it up and said in a teasing tone, "Hey Mary-Lynnette! How was the movie with Ash last night? You guys didn't have sex in the theatre again did you?"

"Uh… No… This is Paul…" Maggie blushed crimson. "I was wondering when you and Delos could come for your session."

"Oh… Uh, we can come now." Maggie said awkwardly. "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine." Paul sounded just as awkward.

"Okay. See you soon." Maggie hung up.

"Who was that?" Delos asked, watching Maggie's face with amused interest. "Obviously not Mary-Lynnette."

"No… It was Paul. It's time for our session." Maggie said, pulling herself off the bed.

"Good, good." Delos got up, a lot more gracefully than she, and walked briskly towards the door. "It's about time. I hate waiting."

Maggie rolled her eyes, again. Which was a very uncharacteristic Maggie trait. But sometimes Delos just pushed her.

"How can you go from casual to business so fast?" Maggie asked as they set off down the hall.

"I learned from being a prince. And got a couple pointers from Thierry." Delos mused and cast a teasing smile Maggie's way.

They turned the corner and nearly collided with Ash and Mary-Lynnette.

"Maggie! Hi! I need to tell you about last night!" Mary-Lynnette gushed. Upon seeing the look on Maggie's face, she quickly added, "No, we didn't have sex in the theatre! We never have!"

"Well you must've been pretty close to get the rumor started." Delos noted.

"Yeah," Ash scoffed sarcastically, "And a celebrity gets a little fat and _boom_ they're pregnant!"

"You can tell me the deets later, it's time for Delos's and my therapy session." Maggie said in a rush to stop the argument boiling between the cousins.

"Oh," Mary-Lynnette smiled knowingly. "Well good luck."

"I'll go tell Quinn!" Ash sped off.

"Why Quinn?" Delos muttered.

"Because, everyone knows if you want something spread fast, you let Ash and Quinn know. They have the biggest mouths in Daybreak." Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes. "Later guys."

"Bye, Mare." The couple in question waved and continued to Paul's office.

* * *

"I wonder what kind of problem they are going to have." Poppy said excitedly.

"A lot more than you think." Mary-Lynnette said dryly.

"Yeah. It must be hard to have a prince for a Soulmate." Hannah frowned sympathetically.

"I think out of everyone, Delos is the biggest shit." Quinn voiced.

Everyone slowly turned their heads in his direction.

"What? At least Ash, Morgead, and I know it!"

"Shh! They're here!" Rashel shushed everyone.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Paul greeted the couple stiffly.

All of Maggie's awkwardness flooded back into her cheeks. "Afternoon." She greeted the floor.

"So is there anything either of you would either like to get off your chest?" Paul asked as they took their seats.

"Yes." Maggie turned to face Delos. She looked into his golden eyes, and felt her resolve melt a little. _No_, she _had_ to say this. "Delos, you're a prick."

("That pretty much sums everything up." Ash said over the Daybreakers riotous laughter.)

"_What_?" Delos replied, looking shocked.

"Don't take this the wrong way-"

"Yeah, how could I?"

"Delos, we _aren't_ in Black Dawn anymore. _You_ aren't in Black Dawn anymore." Maggie said, desperation coloring her tone. "You can't act like it is."

"I don't." Delos recoiled.

"You _do_, Delos. You act like the fucking king of this place!" Maggie exploded. "You're a Wild Power! Iliana doesn't strut around the house! You're a prince! Galen doesn't act like a jerk! You don't have the _right_ to be such an _ass_!"

Delos looked down at the floor, taking in everything.

"Now listen," Maggie began in a softer tone. "I love you. I do. But Delos, you need to learn to respect other people than me. And Thierry."

Delos clenched and unclenched his fist. "Am I really such an ass?"

"You know how when Ash gets on everybody's nerves?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have to do that with you too."

"Oh, Goddess." Delos buried his head in his hands. "I'm that bad? Oh, Goddess Maggie, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, you wouldn't listen to me until now." Maggie smiled weakly and reached out to run her fingers to his hair.

Delos chuckled. "Yeah, probably not."

"So will you please, stop acting like you're better than everyone else and learn some respect?" Maggie pleaded.

"On one condition." Delos smiled mischievously.

"What?"

"You teach me."

Maggie laughed. "I can do that."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Good morning, Delos." Gillian smiled at him on the way to breakfast. "Maggie."

Delos replied with a curt nod. "Ow!" He gripped his upper arm where Maggie had punched him. "Good morning, Gillian."

. . .

"Would someone please pass the butter?" Thea asked.

The butter was right in front of Delos, but he was waiting for someone else to pass it down. Galen reached for the butter dish, but Maggie slapped his hand away, and then punched Delos again.

"Ow! Here you go, Thea." Delos handed the dish down.

"Thank you Delos." Thea smiled.

"Hey Delos," Ash, Quinn, and Morgead all leaned forward on their elbows batting their eyelashes. "Can we have the butter?"

Delos stared at the ceiling, cursing all three of them to hell.

"You know, I honestly think that you three all have some weird connection. Or you all just share a brain." Mary-Lynnette ruffled Ash's hair.

"Please, my brain is one hundred percent my own." Ash replied in a teasing tone and pecked Mary-Lynnette on the cheek.

Delos opened his mouth, arrogance flooding his eyes and turning his expression cocky—but Maggie elbowed him in the rib so his eyes filled again with tears and his expression pained.

"I'm having too much fun with Delos's training." Ash told Mary-Lynnette, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

Mary-Lynnette giggled and lightly kicked his ankle.

Delos turned on Maggie. "Okay, how come he get a giggle and a-," Maggie elbowed him again.

"Me too, Ash. Me too." Maggie grinned.

**Later in the afternoon**

"Delos, can you toss me the remote?" Poppy asked.

Delos sighed and looked at the remote on the coffee table his feet were resting on. He leaned forward and reached his arm out trying to get it. "I can't reach it." He leaned back. He went to put his arm around Maggie again only to realize she had scooted over to the other side of the couch.

"Maggie." Delos groaned and leaned forward again, putting his feet on the ground and standing slightly to reach it better. He tossed the remote over to Poppy who turned the volume down only two notches.

"Poppy, Morgead is right there." He pointed to Morgead who was lying directly under the TV. "Right there and you didn't ask him to do manually?"

"You can do it manually?" Poppy asked. "Anyway, Morgead looks so comfy."

"Thanks, Poppy." Morgead smiled smugly.

Delos stared openmouthed at Poppy and Morgead. "I'm leaving." He got up and started walking toward the door, with Maggie following him. As he was walking out the door, he steps on something and a moment later a panther's roar echoed down the halls.

"Delos… You did _not_ just step on Keller's tail." Maggie backed away into the room.

"I think I might've." Delos's yellow eyes where wide in fear at the look of pure death in Keller's gray panther eyes.

"Whatever you do… Don't run." Galen advised, mentally coaxing Keller out of her rage.

Keller growled a low, warning growled and turned her back on Delos, who exhaled in relief, and sprinted down the hall.

Later that day Delos came up to a grumpy Keller, now in her human form, and in front of everyone handed her a card.

"Sorry for stepping on your tale. Hope you forgive me, Delos." She read aloud. "I guess I don't really have a choice. I forgive you."

"Thanks." Delos said and started running in the other direction, leaving the roaring laughter behind him.

. . .

"This whole changing thing is hard." Delos grumbled that night.

"Oh, you think you have it bad? I had to go back to everyone I ever wronged, get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. This is nothing." Ash told him.

"Is that why you're so whipped? Because you humiliated yourself in front of all those people so doing other stuff for Mary-Lynnette isn't that big in comparison?" Delos asked.

Ash raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'Would you like to repeat that?'

"Sorry."

* * *

**Ohh Delos you better be sorry ;D**

**BTW, that song at the beginning one of my fave songs that actually inspired me to write this. It's called Don't Unplug Me by ALL CAPS. Which features my favorite member from the band Ministry of Magic, who I told you about last time.**

**Anyway, I'm done. For now. I hope you liked! :D And I hope you review! Or favorite! Or subscribe! Even if there is only one more chapter.**

**NOOO ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER?**

**Yes, yes, I know it's sad. I'll miss it! Maybe I WILL do individual therapy ;D**

**(Don't hold your breath or count on it though.)**

**Well that's all I have to say! :D**

**Bye! :D Thanks for reading guys!**

**TheSpiraloftheStairs**


	9. Keller and Galen

**Couples Thereapy- Chapter Nine- Keller and Galen/Epilogue **

* * *

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_  
_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_  
_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
_You shine it when I'm alone_  
_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_  
_And dreaming when they're gone_

Galen elegantly spun Keller and pulled her back against him before dipping his laughing Soulmate.

It was one of those rare moments where Keller went along with the princeliest of Galen's nature. Secretly, she enjoyed dating a prince despite her… rough reputation. Another thing she secretly enjoyed was dancing. She knew it was completely _not her_, but Galen's hands, gentle but firm, on her waist and how he moved with that easy grace that Keller found very enticing.

With their therapy session the next morning, dancing with Keller in the gazebo in the mansion's vast gardens was Galen's way of reassuring her that she had nothing to worry about. He loved her, no questions or boundaries.

Galen spun her again, enjoying the way the golden lights played off her silky hair, giving it a shine that belonged in a shampoo commercial.

"I didn't know you were an Ellie Goulding fan." Keller teased, breaking the silence. Not that the silence was uncomfortable, but Keller found herself needing to hear his voice.

"I didn't know you knew who Ellie Goulding was." Galen smiled playfully.

"Please." Keller rolled her eyes. "She's the new 'British Goddess' as Morgead so bluntly calls her."

"The new British Goddess? Who were the others?" Galen asked.

"Emma Watson and Bonnie Wright." Keller replied with a dry smile.

"Oh." Galen laughed. Keller's heart lifted. She never heard enough of that sound, Galen's laugh. It was tragic really. Out of all the Soulmate couples, Keller and Galen were probably the most distant. Everyone else found things to do together and time to spend. But between training, princely matters, and the Apocalypse they just didn't have _time_.

But at least they knew they loved each other. And nothing would ever come between the bond they shared.

Of course Iliana came to Keller's mind. But Keller had diminished her fears of Iliana stealing Galen long ago. When they first came to the mansion, Iliana had in fact made a point of avoiding Galen at all costs. Of course they did talk now, but neither of then wanted Keller to be insecure. She had been insecure most of her life and she didn't need to feel that way with the one person she could finally trust wholly.

Still, it didn't stop the possibility of Iliana and Galen as a couple from crossing her mind. Oh, yes, she'd thought about it. But she never dwelled on it too long. Galen had chosen her. It was really all she needed.

"What are you thinking about?" Galen asked, gently interrupting Keller's thoughts.

"Us. And everything going on." Keller looked over her shoulder at the mansion.

Galen knew what she meant instantly and frowned. He removed a hand from her waist and cupped her cheek. "I don't really want to think about that right now." He whispered softly.

"Me too." She murmured. "But I can't help it. I'm too much of a worrier."

"I think it's the cat in you." Galen teased and playfully tapped the top of her head where her panther ears appeared.

Keller made a face at him but then rested her head on his shoulder. He stopped dancing and they just stood, holding each other.

"Screw therapy." Galen whispered in her ear. "This is what I need. What _we_ need."

Keller nodded, inhaling the smell of his skin from the juncture where his shoulder met his neck.

Laughter interrupted their peaceful bubble. Mary-Lynnette came running past the gazebo, laughing merrily. Ash appeared seconds later from the trees, chasing his Soulmate a devilish merriment in his eyes.

Mary-Lynnette evaded the circle of his arms for a second, but she got too cocky and moved to her right, Ash sidestepped her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her up against him. Her laughter ended as he pressed his lips against hers.

Ironically, Starry Eyed began playing the exact moment they appeared.

"I want to be like them." Keller announced in a wistful murmur.

"You want me to be a douche?" Galen asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No," Keller didn't even bother rolling her eyes. "I mean, they're one of those couples where specific things remind people of them. Like this," Keller gestured to the speakers. "Starry Eyed, it works _perfectly_ for them. I think of them every time I hear it. But do people think of _us_ whenever a song comes on, or they see something?"

"Is that what you really want Keller? To be one of those ridiculous couples people are always fussing over about 'how cute they are together'?" Galen asked.

"People don't do that." Keller retorted, blushing despite herself. She knew she was being ridiculous, but even she had her girly side.

Galen gave her a questioning look. He remembered that just this morning Ash and Mare had been teasing each other about something stupid and Hannah had gushed about how cute they were as a couple.

"I… I just want to be remembered. I want us to be remembered as Galen Drache and Raksha Keller, not Galen Drache of the First House of Shapeshifter's who chose a common shapeshifter over the Witch Child."

"And you don't think we will be?"

"No! The Night World… It… Won't put us down in history as a couple of Circle Daybreak. We'll be an accident couple of the Royal House."

"Keller… If we don't go down in the history of Circle Daybreak, then nobody else is either."

Keller blushed again, feeling even more ridiculous. How did this even come up?

"Look, all I'm saying is, is… I don't even know what I'm saying." Keller groaned. This is why she never talked about her feelings. She could never express herself in exactly the right way to get her point across.

"Look, Keller, unless you're suggesting that we're characters in a book with a group of crazy, hormonal teenage girls writing about the other couples and barely ever writing about us, then I don't exactly see your problem." Galen said, chuckling despite his Soulmate's distressed mood.

"No, you're right. I'm just being stupid." Keller laughed weakly. "Now c'mon, I promised Rashel I'd watch the latest episode of Pretty Little Liars with her and the rest of the girls."

* * *

"How was Pretty Little Liars?" Galen asked upon entering the kitchen the next morning.

"Absolutely ridiculous." Keller rolled her eyes. "But it's so addicting."

"It is!" Poppy looked like she wanted to say more, but James clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not really in the mood to hear more about Pretty Little Liars right now, Poppet." Judging by the bags under James eyes he had heard about it all last night.

Poppy stuck her tongue at him and ducked out of the kitchen, ignoring Paul as he came in.

"You two ready?" He asked Keller and Galen.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Oh, my God! It's left It's sanctuary! JEZ GET THE CAMERA!" Morgead yelled up the stairs after seeing Paul in the kitchen.

"I'm the shower, idiot!" Jez called, only audible to the vampires.

"Aw, damn." Morgead cursed. "Hold on! I'll be right back!" He ran out to go get a camera.

"_Go_, go quick." Paul pushed Keller and Galen out the door.

* * *

"So, how are you two doing?" Paul asked once they reached his office.

"Very well, thank you." Galen answered.

Awkward silence.

"So, uh, you guy can go ahead and do your thing." Paul made a motion with his hands.

"We don't need to. We talked last night." Keller replied.

("AWWWW DAMN!" The Daybreakers whined.)

"Oh. Okay. You sure you got everything off your chest?" Paul asked.

"Well, not quite yet." Galen leaned over to Keller, gently taking her face between his palms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Paul looked pointedly at the ceiling as they kissed.

"So that's it?"

"Yep. I'm not feeling insecure or upset or jealous." Keller shrugged.

"And I'm not feeling needy or frustrated or insecure either." Galen took her hand and gently squeezed her fingers.

"Huh. Okay then. Bye." Paul gave a sort of salute/wave goodbye.

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

**-A week later-**

Thierry knew sending the Soulmates to do that was a good idea. There was no yelling or arguing Soulmates, no more ridiculous pranks, and believe it or not, the lamia cousins were even getting along better.

"I'm glad you decided to do this." Hannah snuggled against his chest as they watched the History Channel (more to laugh at it than get any real information.)

"It worked pretty well didn't it?" Thierry asked and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm just saying that if I got to choose my Soulmate, I would choose Galen." Jez told Morgead.

"What's wrong with me?" Morgead asked.

"Nothing." Jez rolled her eyes, indicating this wasn't the first time Morgead asked that question.

"Hey, at least she's not picking a fictional character over you." Ash glared from the corner and Mary-Lynnette shushed him by slapping his with City of Ashes.

"Is Mare doing that to?" Quinn sighed and looked hopelessly at Rashel, nonchalantly reading Clockwork Angel, her eyes widening here and there.

"What is it with woman and fictional characters?" Delos groaned.

"They're perfect." Maggie drooled over Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters.

"C'mon, Percy's thirteen in that book!" Delos exclaimed. "Actually, I think he's still twelve!"

"I was thirteen once." Maggie retorted and went back to the book.

"At least your Soulmate hasn't completely fled from all human contact." David glanced at Gillian in the far back corner with the least natural light, hunched over A Great and Terrible Beauty.

"Oh, my. I read that book. It wasn't a nice book." Hannah winced, as if remembering something painful. "But it was really amazing."

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement, what is it with our women and fictional books?" Delos said.

"It's so enticing." Mare said absentmindedly.

"We're living a fictional book! Practically!" Ash exploded.

"Are you saying that we're characters in a book and there are several teenage girls writing stories about us?" Eric asked.

Everyone gave a collective shudder and the girls all put down their books.

There was silence. "So just to make sure, we aren't going to individual therapy, right?" James asked.

"Well if you are, then you'll have to find a new therapist. I'm leaving." Paul announced from the doorframe.

"Aw, so soon?" Morgead asked, not really disappointed.

"Yes." Paul eyed Morgead warily. "I've got to get back home."

"Aw, okay. Bye Paul." Hannah got up and gave her old therapist one last hug.

"Bye Hannah. Everyone." And with that Paul left.

Everyone waiting until the door clicked shut before turning on their Soulmates.

"Did you use my toothbrush again? Because I swear to God if you did I'm going to kick your ass _so hard_!"

"You need to stop wearing to much cologne! You smell like an ape even more than you already do!"

"You've got to _stop_ being so needy."

"I swear if you put your hands down there again while we're in a public place I'm never letting you touch me ever again."

Thierry stared hopelessly at the Soulmates. "They… were faking it. To make sure they didn't have to go through the individual therapy."

"Or the couples therapy again." Hannah slumped against him.

"Well this bites." Thierry said (pun indented).

A vase clattered to the floor—and Thierry sat up in bed, gasping.

"Thierry? You okay?" Hannah asked sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. It was just a dream. Just a dream." Thierry shook his head. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

Dawn's rays filled the halls with dancing particles and normally Thierry would stop to admire and appreciate his superhuman sight, but Paul was dragging his bags toward the front door.

Maybe it wasn't all a dream after all.

"You're leaving?" Thierry asked, startling Paul so much he dropped his laptop case. Thierry caught it for him and handed it to him.

"My work here is done. Plus they intimidate me." Paul glanced at the ceiling where the troublemakers were snoring in their Soulmate's ears.

"That's fair." Thierry shrugged.

"Yeah… Hey can I have my last paycheck?" Paul asked.

Thierry went to one of the table stands holding vases for decoration. He pulled out a written check and handed it to Paul.

"Later." Paul turned, looking eager to leave.

"Paul, wait! I think I should let you know, the others put a camera in your office to record the therapy sessions. So we watched the sessions live. And some other stuff." Okay, it was a complete lie, but the look on Paul's face was priceless.

And his reaction.

"Thierry, why is Paul running down the driveway like you just spit fire at him?" Hannah asked.

"No reason." Thierry pecked the top of Hannah's head.

"So, he's leaving?"

"Yeah. Which really sucks because I was seriously considering individual therapy."

Hannah chuckled. "You never know, maybe there really is a teenage girl out there, writing stories about us. Maybe she will send us all to individual therapy."

"Okay, this joke is really old now." Keller piped up.

"Yeah it is." Thierry and Hannah agreed.

"Well," Galen put his arm around Keller. "At least couples therapy is all over now."

* * *

**Aww it's ending! Dx Sniffles. My second most popular story. Ending. While my most popular story has only a few chapters left.**

**OH, MY BABIES! THEY'RE GROWING UP!**

**Anyway, sorry about the late update. I had kidney stones. Which is like excruciatingly painful. I had to go to the ER. Anyhoo.**

**Yeah, I didn't really feel like putting an AN at the top so I'm putting it all down here.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO HAS READ/FAVORED/SUBCRIBED TO THIS STORY AND EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVORED AND SUBCRIBED TO ME BECAUSE OF IT! I love you all! I hope I'll never disappoint you.**

**I hope you liked the ending. I think it's a little sloppy and I think I can do better, but honestly right now I'm too excited for POTTERMORE to really care.**

**Anything you recognize, I don't own. Especially not the books. Or this disclaimer. I love you Mel xD**

**And BTW, the song at the top is Lights by Ellie Goulding. And she's effing amazing so go check her out.**

**Thanks again for reading everyone!**

**TheSpiraloftheStairs**

**Evelynn**


End file.
